


「汀杀」滩涂

by GZ_aheng



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GZ_aheng/pseuds/GZ_aheng
Summary: “我们过的日子才是滩涂——”“他俩的，那他妈叫风月。”
Relationships: 汀上白杀, 汀杀
Kudos: 10





	「汀杀」滩涂

**Author's Note:**

> *双杀手AU

**序.**

“在滩涂里的你到底是浮是沉哇。”

**记.**

壹.

我们酒馆后是湖。湖边不是堤岸也不是沙滩，那是一片杂草徒生的烂泥。

张毅成第一次来时我们就告诉他，这不叫烂泥，叫滩涂。滩涂那边是湖。湖很清很澈，天气好的时候它就是天空的颜色。还听说，湖上有沙洲，白沙细软，鸥鹭翔集。它们被天一样的湖——或是湖一样的天环绕着。

纯粹。无暇。美。

我们是为显得很有文化，在我们心里滩涂和烂泥能有什么区别；湖到底如何我们也不清楚，那片烂泥太宽太长，谁都不想下去，于是没有人去过湖边，滩涂上也没有路。

但张毅成总要脱了鞋袜站在滩涂中央，望湖。他会一点点陷没直至脚腕，然后张开双臂，拥抱他的风；月夜里涨潮，潮起时连他小腿都淹没，那时张毅成就是湖圆满的一片。

张毅成说，涨潮时他望不见湖。脚陷没入泥，腿泡在水里，那他究竟是在上浮还是下沉呢。

我们没人进过滩涂，于是都喝着酒摇头，顺便问他，月下的湖很美吧，我们都他妈看不见湖。你见过吧？美吗？

张毅成听完似是嗤笑，他说还是没有月亮的夜好，那样他在泥里，知道自己正真实地下陷，也知道自己真实地望不见似乎美的月湖。

还是不要让沙一汀知道这个了。

张毅成抱着酒瓶子呢喃。我们问他“这个”指什么，他已经窝在沙发一角睡熟了。

我们三五个是酒友，都是世俗里干脏事的。张毅成在我们这年纪最小，也最有天赋。他是个好杀手，在这一片早有些名头。我们问他几岁开始干这行，为什么。他说他十三岁第一次摸枪，那是一把81式自动步枪，他军训中只能等别的同学兴致勃勃打完，剩的子儿才能轮到他。十四岁他当时最好的朋友送了他一柄瑞士军刀。正应他送刀子的寓意，张毅成那年在生活的泥潭陷得太深——无论学业，友谊，或是家庭。他几乎是拿命换半口透气，沉默的倾埋令他窒息。

张毅成在他的十五岁做到了百发百中——公园里激光枪打气球，十五块钱三十发。他每天抱着全中的奖品——他说那是一只毛绒玩具狗——回他空荡荡的家里，因为带去酒吧会被嘲笑。他那个时候还在学抽烟喝酒，纵使知道不好，也不愿再孤魂野鬼似的与黑夜对视。

十四五岁时张毅成被他曾经的一切抛弃，他这么说，又被他现在的一切捡回来。

十七岁的张毅成接了第一单，做得很干净。后来又干了一票大的。他的老板很满意，送了他一把柯尔特M2000，外加一柄夜鹰平刃。张毅成说他更喜欢刀子，于是柯尔特就到了沙一汀手上。

贰.

沙一汀。张毅成说他们两个人在行里被称为“双杀”。我们不知道张毅成的名号，但沙一汀——我们姑且把他定性为傻子。

敢用真名干这一行，他是狂呢是真傻子。

那个时候张毅成嚣张得要死，他说对，沙一汀就是个大傻币，他第一次摸枪甚至膛都上不了，因为拉不动。

不过那把枪张毅成也没拉动，那是刘永涛的坏枪专忽悠人。后来张毅成说他杀人不用枪，那把柯尔特就给了沙一汀。为这个沙一汀还陪他回了趟家，一进门就嫌冷。张毅成也不知是生气还是自嘲，床头柜藏的枪，他拿出来就对准沙一汀的脑门，唬得他直躲，抱着头喊哥哥别别别，又手比枪在太阳穴上划拉，伴着口中拙劣的配音倒下，生生把张毅成气笑。他踹踹沙一汀笑道，来打一架吧沙一汀，打一架就不冷了。

沙一汀说我怎么打得过你啊，说着催他赶快拿了东西回去，冷死了。张毅成还损他。

他们出来时夜深得月都落。张毅成锁门后突兀地被从身后抱住，就在楼道无尽漆黑里。张毅成说沙一汀那天穿的风衣，他就用那个把他死死圈在怀里。沙一汀话间带风，弄得张毅成好痒，他说，有我，有我就不冷了。还冷吗？

说着把张毅成转了个面，卸下他的卫衣帽子又捧起他的脸。张毅成说那天的沙一汀巨温柔，但那温柔包着火，巨热，巨烫，脸凑得巨近。我们问你们接吻了吗，他摇头。他说他可能喊了一句“傻币”，他推开沙一汀跑了。

张毅成在起了风的夜里逃得太急，甚至不敢呼吸。他说太热了，真的太热了，热得他差点就动不了了，他感觉自己心跳飙飞险些猝死。

他觉得沙一汀在谋杀。

我们笑道这他妈叫动心。你不会真动心了吧？

张毅成点上一支烟。他抽一口后突然跳起来，

“草！沙一汀这傻币把我烟换草莓爆珠了！”

叁.

其实张毅成应该是有些生气的，因为他一提沙一汀我们就老笑他，后来他像是真情实感地骂，沙一汀这个人真巨傻币，直到今日他不愿承认他和沙一汀很熟，甚至有段时间他单方面把沙一汀当仇人。

沙一汀跟张毅成不一样，他是那种招人喜欢的类型；张毅成虽说认识人不少，好兄弟就那一帮，女朋友没谈仨月就把他甩了——嫌他生活习惯差的要死，嫌他嘴笨还浮夸，嫌他不如沙一汀的开朗浪漫。

那时沙一汀还正练枪，一发难得上七环——所以张毅成有足够的理由嘲笑他，然后坐在他枪口边喝酒。太熟了，熟得沙一汀偶尔成心拉他进怀在颊上亲吻，周围人嫌弃的唏嘘只会让他越发嘚瑟。

张毅成有些呼吸急促，头皮发麻，他把这种感觉归咎于他们都不是同志。不过他刻意瞒了女友他的职业以及他和沙一汀的关系——他怕女孩儿惊吓或受伤——但分手后没两天女孩又杀回来把他痛骂一通，你跟沙一汀关系那么好怎么不告诉我。

得。

从那个时起张毅成见沙一汀就是讨厌又烦，当天晚上他恨不得把烟头往沙一汀脸上摁。可那晚沙一汀喝糊了，揽着他的肩膀硬往怀里带，不停说分了就分了啊不要伤心，她……她不要你哥哥要你，来亲亲。

说着就在张毅成右脸上乱亲。张毅成拒绝了无数遍无效，他还在气头上于是一推沙一汀喊你滚蛋，她就喜欢你才把我甩了你他妈烦不烦。

沙一汀被他推在沙发上吼一通倒也不恼，还傻笑几声，说对，她是挺喜欢我的，因为她天天跟我聊天搞暧昧。她想脚踏两条船，也不是什么好人。

气得张毅成丢下一句“沙一汀咱俩绝交”就要揍他，拳头砸出一半，却被沙一汀攥住手腕动弹不得。

那晚沙一汀不知哪来的力气，将张毅成直接按倒在包厢里台球桌上。桌上悬灯白得刺眼，张毅成被晃得发昏，只能任凭沙一汀将他下半｜身｜剥｜个｜精｜光，又把卫衣推到胸口还上。无论张毅成怎样挣扎他都不理，被打在脸上就更硬地摁回去。

然后是亲吻。沙一汀只胡乱地亲，从额头到私｜处，他像是要把张毅成全身都打上印记——张毅成说他还带咬的——这就是沙一汀的前｜戏。

张毅成颠三倒四地说沙一汀真他妈傻币，他撞进来的时候没带｜套｜子也没有润滑，所以两个人都疼得要命。他疼得一身汗，可能还有出血；沙一汀倒哭起来。他哭得越凶就干得越狠，眼泪伴着抽噎一并砸得张毅成发昏。

“张毅成我喜欢你。”

“我就……我就见不得你和她在一起。”

“我老是怕我们谁明天就死了，但我就不敢说，我真巨怕，但是……”

**“但是我就是好想陪你好好活着。”**

**“我想陪你死里逃生。”**

张毅成告诉我们这些时鼻头一抽一抽，他喝下一大口然后说自己是傻币。

他说台球桌太糙，绿布磨得他后背疼；他说他们动作太大，台球一个个从他身边滚开。桌上的白炽灯亮得好刺眼又好温柔。他说沙一汀破绽太多太多，多到他每一秒都有无数种可能让他死，可他就是动不了。

是动不了吗？但张毅成就是瘫在桌案上，瘫在白光下，任由沙一汀操｜他，无规律无节制无尽头地操｜他，操得他错以为明天迟到或缺席，他明明奔向死亡去却被沙一汀锁在向往活着的淤泥里；操得他在床上整整躺了三天，头疼高烧，上吐下泻。张毅成记得他最后环上沙一汀的脖子像是讨要一个吻，就是那种他平日里总嫌着却躲不开的轻柔落在耳边鬓角的吻。他难得讨要，沙一汀却不肯给。

他落荒而逃。清理没弄干净，张毅成病着没来看过，后几天也哪都找不着人。最终是某天晚上喝到医院去，医生通知家属来才让张毅成找到他，回家吊起来打了一通——至少张毅成是这么说的——才好。

张毅成说沙一汀胆小鬼，他一个受害者都没怎么emo，反倒沙一汀成了那个自闭人。后来他觉得是自己想不开，又去望湖。

张毅成也觉得自己莫名其妙。他站在滩涂里孤独空荡荡，但那天起风了。风不是要带走他，而是从湖中满满地拢过来，与他深拥，然后将他留在原地；因为他在风里不凉薄，他想的不是生死而是沙一汀。

年轻的张毅成头一次在风里想着别人。他满脑子是沙一汀无力又嘶哑的誓言，他灰黑却镶金的美梦，和他疯狂的吻。他想着那些就浑身发烫，面红耳赤地转口又骂道，妈的，我被｜操｜成那样还他妈想着他的好记着他喝糊了说的逼｜话，我真他妈巨傻币。

我们笑他，张毅成你确实是傻币，你给沙一汀骗了。他肯定没喝多，喝糊了的人硬不起来。

张毅成听完默然许久，突然大骂一声一口饮尽杯中酒，冲进没有月亮的夜里。

肆.

后来张毅成很长时间没来。

我们听说他参加了个什么杀手大赛，好像沙一汀也跟他一起。我们只能盼他们别死在那，又侃张毅成那小子死了估计也很开心。这人生就是一场滩涂，烂泥无际恶臭熏天是早死早超生，总之沙一汀陪着他，那死也是殉情。说着哈哈笑起来。

张毅成是在那个风大的夜里再来。他看着就是大病初愈，不过难得乐呵。

他和沙一汀从那个比赛捞了一大笔钱，不过也险些死在那里——逃亡机会到来前三天，他们就已弹尽粮绝。

怎么活，怎么活。他问沙一汀这个问题时已是深夜，没有月光又没有柴，他们只能靠拥抱取暖。沙一汀只把他抱得更紧说睡吧。

于是他回沙一汀一个晚安吻。再一睁眼，天已是莹蓝色，遥遥闪着日光。

张毅成说他演技巨烂，其实他从来只想问“你怎么活”，但为了不让沙一汀发现——虽然到底被他发现了。

但那时沙一汀好安静。张毅成这才敢拔出靴侧的小刀。刀锋爬上脖颈，张毅成就闭上了眼，用力当下却被人攥住手腕。

他兀自用力与他僵持。

你干嘛。张毅成听沙一汀的嗓子哑得怕人。

那时他们已三整天没有饮食，还都挂了彩，疮口都没结痂。枪里没有子弹，只剩那把锋口呲了花的小刀。

谁知道这日子什么时候是个尽头。

于是张毅成听见自己较劲，沙一汀，弟弟死了你别给我埋了，我身上还有点肉能吃，我还有几斤血能喝，弟弟死你胃里不亏，你别，你别给你自己糟践死了。

他暗中发力将刀子向下按，感觉割到了些许却无痛感。

不能呼吸了。

刀从张毅成手上滑下去，——那个清晨前他从不知道这是什么感觉。他是个杀手，是个用刀的杀手。刀子从手上滑脱，那他也离死不远了——他却不疼，又疼得要死。

因为他割到了沙一汀的手。

因为沙一汀捏紧了他的喉咙。

张毅成说，他们那天都疯了。

他们就那样浑身是伤地做｜爱，在黑夜死亡前，在黎明挣不脱囚｜笼时，他们在爆破楼沉沙满灰的角隅里，无视未来，无视生死，做｜爱。

沙一汀全程捏死张毅成的脖颈，让他窒息，身下又撞。爽，疼，心跳飙飞。张毅成头一回那么想呼吸，自己屏气也是要死却又被迫开口——他是被沙一汀拿捏着沉下去又浮上来，求生不得，求死不能。

沙一汀总在他觉得快死了前松手，让他贪婪呼吸却也不给多，喘息间又将他扼住，然后是猛烈的操｜干。浑身伤口都痛吟着近乎崩裂，张毅成终于苟延残喘着呼受不了受不了了，勉强把沙一汀扼住他喉咙的手拉到唇边，他就这样尝到了沙一汀的血——咸得倒口，一尝就知道不能喝，于是他知道自己的血也不能喝了。

他脱了力。

沙一汀捂紧他的嘴做最后冲刺，俯下身子唇瓣剐蹭他的耳廓。

沙一汀说，射｜出来。

他就射｜了。

伍.

张毅成说他总算懂了沙一汀极其恶劣的占有欲。他不善掩抑，可他无意间就是给了张毅成那样强烈的心理暗示，头一个是告诉他，你死了也没用，白死；第二就是，你死不死，或者想死不想死，都得听我的，都得由着我来，因为我扣着你的命脉呢。

张毅成骂着骂着又笑起来，烟头咬在嘴里随他笑得乱颤，燃尽了还颠簸。

我们又笑，你们这样还能逃出来，真他妈奇迹。

张毅成笑道对，真他妈奇迹。他的刀子割伤了沙一汀的左手，正好割到他手背指根处。虽然没伤到筋骨，但医生说很有可能留疤，所以沙一汀的赏金有将近一半拿去买了挡疤的东西，真傻币一个。

他那晚喝了挺多，到最后他的笑能咧到牙根。他说出院那天是他生日，但一直忙到深夜才闲下来。拿酬金，应酬，一大堆人，不熟。医生说禁酒，可他和沙一汀搭着肩膀回家去，走得还是歪歪扭扭。之前订蛋糕的店早关门了，他们住的地方外卖又不送。沙一汀似乎忘记要祝他生日快乐，还在念叨在出院的出租车上落下的那条手链。

张毅成到底有些失落——他想起沙一汀曾经陪他过的花花绿绿的生日。那或许是沙一汀一年里除了任务时间最正经的时候，推着一面气球墙进酒吧，众目睽睽之下认认真真望进张毅成的眼睛，说你好好打，一发一个才能给你礼物。对张毅成来说这再简单不过，可他向来偏好在各种场合展现他对沙一汀独有的恶劣，于是他总故意打偏几个，故作懊恼地挠着头，怎么就打不中呢？然后悄悄抬起眼睛看沙一汀。

他总一脸严肃地皱着眉，托着下巴像是思量。他们认识的第一年，沙一汀还不比张毅成高，于是那一年他闷闷多给了张毅成几颗子弹看他嬉笑着打完，然后端出他自己做的丑兮兮的蛋糕，切下一块就往张毅成脸上砸。张毅成说沙一汀铁定是生气了，脸上还得笑着，甚至把蛋糕拍到了他头上——鉴于那天他是寿星，他很快乐，所以勉强原谅沙一汀吧。

不过那天之后，沙一汀倒是苦练起打枪来。以至于后一年，当张毅成又偷偷瞄向他时，虽然他还托着下巴思量，倒没有像前一年撅着嘴愤愤掏出子弹拍在桌上。他缓缓走到张毅成背后，在张毅成猜到他要做什么的一瞬间握紧了他持枪的手。

那一年沙一汀和张毅成长得一般高，身影和他略错开，于是话间温热气息参差扫过他耳廓侧脸；他们的手完美重叠，于是他能从手背感到沙一汀同样略显慌乱的心跳。体温隔着布料交融，他听见风过。

“这一枪可不能打偏了。”

张毅成对沙一汀到底送了他什么印象模糊，他只记得总一样的最后结局——床上，浴室，哪里都好，只要能承受他们热烈蓬勃的爱意与过于激烈的吻，几乎都留下他们滚过的印子。

张毅成大咧咧承认，沙一汀第一次这么做的时候他确实没想到，但后面那些年就纯粹是他故意的了——他喜欢沙一汀和他紧紧相贴的触感，有时也发疯似的想把沙一汀按着巨亲，任由点着的火将他们的灵魂一把烧光——不能再细讲了。他今天确实有点醉了，只道他把枪拿给沙一汀之后，就再没能一个人去公园打气球，天天被管着各种问东问西，手痒，巨烦。说着点烟。

我们半开玩笑，你喜欢的吧？毕竟之前活得跟游魂似的。

喜欢啥啊我喜欢。我喜欢个锤子。

燃着烟头的光在张毅成指缝跳动。他低下头，也不知在咕哝些什么。

陆.

张毅成抽完烟吸了吸鼻子，又说，那晚他和沙一汀走过深夜菜市，身边人突然窜了进去。他还没反应过来，沙一汀已经捧着个挤了丑兮兮海绵宝宝和派大星的蛋糕出来，上面还插着个粉莲花蜡烛，那种点了会开还会唱生日快乐歌的那种。

张毅成说沙一汀那天晚上丢死个人。他捧着蛋糕逆着光，冲过来就和张毅成坐在菜市边没有路灯的马路牙子上分享。蜡烛太傻了，唱的歌走调；沙一汀就在昏黄烛光里说得磕磕巴巴。他说他十七岁时叛逆要当杀手，和家里闹得不可开交；后来摔门离家出走，却在那晚撞见张毅成让他不得不回家。

年轻的沙一汀不懂什么是家，但他说张毅成是他的岛。他曾在无数个没有月亮的夜晚出走，酒吧、暗巷，他目睹多少鲜血淋漓。很难说没有害怕，但更多的总是青年骨子里难耐的叛逆痛痒——他曾经整夜失眠，他怕自己睡下就再醒不来，却又为明天未知的死亡游戏血脉偾张。他那段日子真不喜欢家里，他好羡慕张毅成没那么多条条框框，可每当他这么说，张毅成就要按着他的头揍他一顿，有个家不错了你知道多少人想有都没有吗傻逼。

沙一汀说他那时总飘飘然像风，有了方向却不稳当；是张毅成一把将他拽到土地上、摔进泥里，让他踩实了，在灰色地带里搭起他的小窝，脏乱差但稳，他就有底气；如果没有张毅成，那他大概早死了——后来沙一汀也总神神秘秘地念叨张毅成曾经救过他一命，张毅成就咕哝个不停，我什么时候救过你啊，草你蒙我呢。他问沙一汀，总被他用理所应当一句“记不得拉倒”和一个缱绻的吻糊弄过去。

不过张毅成说沙一汀那晚说话时不停地结巴，眼里泛泛像是要哭又害怕。他从口袋里掏出礼物送给张毅成，手抖个不停比他杀人还紧张——在暧黄的烛光和变调的歌里，在伸手不见五指的夜里，沙一汀窃窃地问张毅成，愿不愿意跟他回他的狗窝。

张毅成说到这像是恼、无奈又嚣张地笑，他说其实我已经赚了巨多钱，我本来想，以后遇到个我爱她她也爱我的女孩，我就金盆洗手，然后娶她回家；我们会吵架，会分离，但是大部分时候我们在一起，浪漫又快乐；然后我们会有孩子……

我们问他所以呢？

柒.

张毅成突然亮出掖在背后的左手——他掖了一晚上了——无名指根有个东西正闪闪发亮。

**他笑，沙一汀给的，巨贵。**

**他笑，我有家啦。**

捌.

我们问张毅成为什么就轻易敢这么把自己的命交给另一个人，毕竟是这种职业。张毅成结巴着说这是命不命的问题吗？沙一汀说我教了他好多东西，曾经救过他一命，我是他的英雄还是他的宝贝，他爱我。

我也爱他。

眯起的眼睛和咧开的唇缝，笑容似乎要在张毅成脸上半永久。他喝得上头，抱着酒瓶颠三倒四地念叨。

沙一汀，那年我十七岁。

沙一汀在我掉下去之前把我捞起来了。

张毅成第一次杀｜人，那是一个月亮过分温柔的夜晚。

他知道那阵风要经过这片滩涂，于是他捏紧了小刀躲在一丛杂草后。潮水随着月盈盈漫起来，抚着他的小腿肚，卷走赖在他腿上贪吮的蜱蚊。脚埋在泥里是白日攒下的湿暖，月潮在抽去他身上的热气，让他和杂草一般泛得掉色。

张毅成那天一身黑衣。月明得太过分，远远将岸边黑影打成一团。

是个人影。

那岸是白沙堤。张毅成看见那黑影时分明平静无风，心里却一咯噔。他暗自祈求着黑影离去，别累他陷入这坠风的滩涂，也别让他把自己彻底拖入泥潭——

他是来看月湖的吧。那么美。

可张毅成要让那阵风坠落。他在等风来。

他自嘲似的脱下兜帽，风就开始叫嚣着拉扯他的头发。张毅成将那股风扼得死死，提刀破风时他浑身颤抖又精疲力尽；被他破开的风祭出的火热淋淋他满手满身。他手足无措，又向岸上月望去：黑影还在那里，还在月前，静默地，一动不动地。

而他杀死的风正堕着他。

轻盈又倏然——它与月亮一同坠下去。

张毅成低头，看不清他给风，或是风给他的，鲜红的祭奠。

风月都坠下去了。

张毅成到底是有些怕，窃窃四周张望，月落后一片昏黑，白沙堤上的黑影也消逝了。

他果然是月亮带来的吗？张毅成钝钝才反应过来疼，风割破了他的脸与脚背。他想踏出去，却被滩涂缠在湖里，潮水亲吻他的伤口，他就好似浮了又沉；他想把脚从泥里拔出来，可惜那时他才知已陷得太深，他又脱力，只能同滩涂沦着。

张毅成说他当时近乎绝望——他不能呼救也无处呼救，他掉了眼泪也再没风帮他擦干，他想看清前路，却早丢了月盈亮。

他快和风月一起坠落，却被兀自回到白沙堤上大喊的黑影捞起。

“哎——你别动——我来救你——”

张毅成第一次见沙一汀就想，这家伙是聪明还是傻币啊。他怎么也想不通沙一汀怎么看出来他在滩涂里束手无策地需要被救起，又怎么敢在伸手不见五指的夜里脱下他干净的鞋袜，闯进滩涂只为了救他。沙一汀踩进来时，潮水正逐渐退去。他走得慢又摇摆，甚至追不上退去的潮，以至于他实实在在踩了一路烂泥——他走到张毅成身边时，潮水也从他们身后尽数落下。

潮水把风带走了。

张毅成那时已在那片滩涂里熬了大半夜。困，累，他站得腿脚发软，于是沙一汀来时他根本支持不住，一头栽进他怀中；而沙一汀也任由他瘫着，一点一点拍着他的背。

年轻的张毅成在没有风月的夜里被同样年轻的沙一汀背出了滩涂，回到白沙堤上去。在沙一汀背上摇晃的感觉很好。张毅成说时不禁地笑，转口又道，他们那时才初见，甚至他的满身满手还凝着风干的血迹，可他就那样爱上了沙一汀和他洗发水的味道，让他忘了腿上蜱蚊的咬，让他忘了浑身疲惫疼痛就在沙一汀背上沉沉睡去。他依稀记得沙一汀问他一句“你家在哪”，他随口一答，我没有家。

沙一汀没再问什么，只扣着他的腿弯一步步向岸上迈，而他睡熟了。沙一汀走得一脚深一脚浅，就像是在滩涂里，为了孑然一身的张毅成沉沉浮浮；而张毅成再不会孤独地从泥里坠下去，他坐着月亮船。

那他在这滩涂里到底是浮是沉呢？不过有沙一汀陪他，那沉浮就都作罢了罢——他们都扬言要当海盗，那无论滩涂或海湖都是他们航程掠地，沉浮不过片刻，耗一生丈量太过浪费啦。

我们都吓得不轻。不是兄弟，他大有可能目睹你杀｜人全过程，你……

张毅成疯狂点头说是是是我那个时候巨傻币，沙一汀巨麻烦。他把我弄回他家，我一醒他就骑我身上卡我脖子，要我教他当……当杀手，不然就去警察局告我。巨烦。

你这就答应了？我们问。

我脑子进水泥了我答应。我就告诉他好好家里呆着吧就走了。他还吵，我就给他留了个微信。

他就不怕你把他也杀了？

张毅成点头说沙一汀就仗着他救了他一命站在道德制高点，而张毅成五好青年悲天悯人不和傻币计较。

我们笑，你是舍不得他对你那么好吧。你肯定没想过会被人背出烂泥滩——还觉得趴人背上巨舒服。

他朝我们比了个中指，带着笑意大声叫骂。

“滚！”

张毅成回去的时候跌跌撞撞，大抵是太醉了。我们要扶都被他拒绝，只能边抽烟边看他跌跌撞撞闯进月色，又突然被接进一个怀抱里。

夜间浓云缥缈雾散，露出月坑洼却温柔的眉眼。搂住张毅成的那人在月上刻出一个轮廓，背光朦胧视野，但能看出他正向我们笑，还比了个剪刀手。

尼古丁的雾将月光晕染得叆叇昏黄。我们都叹，有人丢了烟头进水洼，溅起暗红一朵烟花又刹那落幕。于是笑骂道，

“我们过的日子才是滩涂——”

**“他俩的，那他妈叫风月。”**

零.

“喂——张毅成，你这是——撞进月亮的怀里了吧？”

一阵烈风过，卷了两三高喊撞来。

**“快乐和浪漫是杀不死的！”**

**“沙一汀——也是杀不死的！”**

**Fin.**

后记：

感谢两位sha老师的人生里有彼此，感谢你们的赤诚热烈让这一路不是月朦胧的滩涂，而是光明璀璨的荆棘花路。祝永远鲜活，祝永远年轻，祝永远爱。


End file.
